lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions
Trail Blazer Studios |distributed = |basedon = LEGO Blazer Comics by Trailblazer101 |rating = PG |release = September 3, 2021 September 10, 2021 |language = English |pre = }} |succ = The Brick Resistance Untitled third spin-off film The LEGO Blazer Movie 3 }} }} The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions is an upcoming 2021 adventure science fiction comedy film based on Trail's scrapped Blazer Comics LEGO theme. The film was directed, written, produced, and composed by Trailblazer101. The film was developed by , and Trail Blazer Studios, and distributed by . It is a part of and is the sequel to The LEGO Blazer Movie. It will be released on September 3, 2021, internationally and on September 10, 2021, in the United States. A sequel, The LEGO Blazer Movie 3, is scheduled to be released in September 2024, while two spin-off films, The LEGO Shado Movie and The Brick Resistance, are scheduled to be released in February 2022 and September 2022, respectively, with a third spin-off film centered on a group of new original characters featured in Broken Dimensions being in development for an expected release in 2024. Premise The film will be set 2 years after the events of The LEGO Blazer Movie and will center on the LMMCU team as they work with a newcomer to stop a looming evil that threatens the very fractions of the Wikiverse. Characters Main Characters/Protagonists * Trail Blazer: A mutant with the power to control fire and heat, which allows him to shoot fire, fly in a "Burst Mode", and be immune to heat and burns, who is the co-leader of the LMMCU alongside Miles and Jet, and accidentally released Lord Blox from his imprisonment in the first film. Trail has a bit of a temper which coincides with bursts of fiery rage, but he often keeps his cool unless provoked. Trail sets out on a journey to stop an incoming chaotic threat and makes a lot more friends along the way. Trail is based on the LMMCU Wiki user and the film's creator, Trailblazer101. * Morph: A mutant with the power to stretch and shape his body into (almost) anything and is skilled with super strength. Morph takes some situations a bit seriously and doesn't always see through people when they are joking or lying. Morph is one of Trail's best friends, alongside Blizzard. Morph is based on one of the creator's friends from real life. * Blizzard: A mutant with the power to control ice and cold through his own powered exosuit that he reverse-engineered from a Mørk battle suit. Blizzard's powers are the polar-opposites of Trail's own powers and he often uses them to keep him cooled down. Blizzard is a skilled genius in the fields of science and engineering and uses his skills to build mass contraptions out of the weirdest sorts of LEGO bricks. Blizzard is one of Trail's best friends, alongside Morph. Blizzard is based on one of the creator's friends from real life. * Shado: A mutant with the power to control shadows and darkness which are generated from dark energy that originated from The Shadow Realm. Shado is the former general of Lord Blox's Mørk army and is a master tactician, marksman, and an assassin. Shado believes that aiding in Lord Blox's takeover of the Wikiverse will allow him to prove himself as a noble warrior to gain a high rank in the prophesied new world. Shado is based on an original concept for the character that was created by Red Shogun before he joined the LMMCU Wiki. Major Characters * Miles "Marty" McCoy: A mutant with the power to control the properties of any type of metal using his own metal gauntlets. Miles is the profound founder and leader of the LMMCU and believes in trusting everyone that visits it, especially those in need. With his trusting in others, Miles has a hard time seeing through those with darker intentions, and can sometimes be easily manipulated and tricked. Miles is based on the LMMCU Wiki founder and user, MilesRS677. * Shade Narwhalton: A mutant with the power to control water physics, which allows him to summon massive waves and swim with immense speed, and can communicate with the sea creatures. Shade is often seen as a gentleman and studies those with mental therapy. Shade is the ruler of the Kingdom of Atlantis and uses his people skills to maintain a strong lead over his kingdom. Shade is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, ShadeTheNarwhal. * GameTime: A mutant with the power to create works of art and technology out of the LEGO bricks surround him. GameTime is a very creative-minded individual who likes to joke around a lot, but sometimes his jokes get the better of himself. Despite that, GameTime finds ways to bring new-light on tough situations to lighten the mood of his fellow Wikiers. GameTime is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, RealGameTime. * Jet: A mutant with the power to control the earth around him to grant himself with immense strength. Jet is a noble leader of the LMMCU and serves as it's co-leader alongside Miles and Trail. Jet is a skilled captain in aerodynamics and is able to see through the most complex and trickiest situations to determine the likely answers and outcomes, which he uses to strategize thorough plans for the rest of the LMMCU team. Jet is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, Searingjet. * Skylander Lord III: A mutant with the power to change his appearance into any creature at will. Sky is a caring individual who has gone through a troubling past but finds ways to keep his spirit lifted high into the sky. Sky uses his care for others and a positive attitude to bring hope to the LMMCU team, even in their darkest hour of need. Sky is the ruler of the Sky Lands, where he takes care of a wide variety of specialized creatures. Sky is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, Skylanderlord3. * Red Shogun: A mutant with the power to unleash unbridled bursts of rage all at once, or at given times to build up his rage. Red is a skilled samurai warrior who was trained in the art of Spinjitzu. Red uses his built-up rage to empower his motivational attacks against Lord Blox's Mørk army. Despite his rage, Red can be seen as an innocent person at times, but often has a hard time seeing far from his own well-being. Red is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, Red Shogun. * iNinja: A mutant with the power to absorb and create energy. iNinja is a kind person who keeps a bit to himself, often hiding away to play video games rather than to train. iNinja is a skilled ninja and a trainee of Red's and uses his ninja skills to sometimes hide away from others to mind his own business, but is more of a caring person. iNinja is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, iNinjago. * Trigger: A mutant with the power to trigger himself and those around him into becoming very angry, with his anger allowing him to transform into a gremlin. Trigger is often misunderstood for his capabilities and can be quite calm and peaceful, and has a wide range of skills and creativity that he uses to help the LMMCU team. Trigger is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, Trigger Happy the Gremlin. * Pixel Fox: A mutant with the power to shoot lasers from his 3D gaming glasses which cause a pixelated effect. Pixel is easily tempered at times but manages to get passed it by seeing things through his own view. Pixel often finds his views to be the key to solve certain situations, and even takes the situation into his own hands when he sees fit. Pixel is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, PixelFox666. * Dimensional Paradox: A mutant with the power to control dimensional rifts and can use them to travel between dimensions. Paradox is a kind person who has an enormous sense of humor but takes some situations a bit too far. In the first film, Paradox traveled from his own dimension to warn the LMMCU team about a looming threat which plays out in this film. Paradox is based on the LMMCU Wiki Discord user, Dimensional Paradox. * Unkle Shane: A mutant with the power of super speed that he can use to phase through various objects and perform limited time travel. Shane is a caring and a good-minded person who often sees reality for what it is as a whole and looks for the good parts in life, but can usually become blinded from the truth and lies of enemies. Shane is one of Trail's newer friends. Shane is based on the creator's friend from real life and LMMCU Wiki user, UnkleShane. * AnthonyM: A mutant with the power to control cosmic plasma through his "Stardust Power", is a skilled Arcano-Chemist, and uses his twin guns Solari and Lunari to shoot cosmic plasma. AnthonyM is a very creative individual who is a bit overprotective at times, but that comes well into play during battle and protects the LMMCU team from various dangers. AnthonyM is based on the LMMCU Wiki user TruArenaOneOneOne. * Dapigin: To be added * Raven: To be added * Unnamed female warrior character: To be added * Unnamed female sniper character: To be added * Unnamed soldier character: To be added * Unnamed brute character: To be added * Unnamed female hacker character: To be added Minor Characters * Inferno Kill Z: A mutant with agility-based powers and is a skilled sports player. Inferno responds to things quite literally and often sees a different view of the truth than others. Inferno uses his sports skills to act well in fighting and to coordinate strategic plans for the LMMCU team. Inferno is based on the Discord user and one of the creator's friends from real life, InfernoKillZ. * Space Unicorn: To be added * AD: To be added * Dr. Aidan Quinn: To be added * Ghost: To be added * The Fun Streamer: To be added * Kid Crafter: To be added * Ender Monkey: To be added * Flakey: To be added * Future Trojan: To be added * Peace King: To be added * Emman Cortez: To be added * Vesp Light: To be added * Detective Sky: To be added * Jimbo Wales: A person who is the creator and ruler of the Wikiverse and has powers to create anything with his own hands by Master Building. Jimbo believes that all people deserve a chance to prove who they really are and helps the LMMCU team in indirectly defeating Lord Blox despite his publicized views on the capabilities and restrictions of mutants. Jimbo is based on the founder , who has a cameo as himself in the film. Antagonists * Master Blox / Blox Bot: A person who was corrupted by the powers of the Dark Rift and is the ruler of The Shadow Realm. Blox has changed his beliefs about ruling the Wikiverse and decides to have it be run by a constructive vision. Blox has since become a "Master" while manufacturing his own robotic body for himself after it was destroyed in the first film. Blox is voiced by . * Riftaar: To be added Music To be added Trailers To be added Future Sequel A sequel and third installment in the film series, The LEGO Blazer Movie 3, is in development and is scheduled to be released in September 2024. The LEGO Blazer Movie 3 will be centered on a more character-driven story involving a new personal threat against Trail and the consequences of his own actions from the previous films. Spin-offs Two spin-off films, The LEGO Shado Movie and The Brick Resistance, are in development and are scheduled to be released in February 2022 and September 2022, respectively. The LEGO Shado Movie will be set before the events of The LEGO Blazer Movie and will be centered on the character Shado and his origin in becoming the general of Lord Blox's Mørk army, which was briefly touched upon in the short film, The Long Trail. The Brick Resistance will be set after the events of The LEGO Blazer Movie and will be centered on the duo Morph and Blizzard, establishing both characters' origins while focusing on them forming a new resistance against Riftaar, the villain of Broken Dimensions. A third spin-off film centered on a group of new original characters featured in Broken Dimensions is also in development and is expected to be released in 2024. Trivia * The film will take some influences from the concept behind and Trail's original plans for The LEGO Dimensions Movie back when he was developing it. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Warner Bros. Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Category:Films Category:Movies Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Movies Category:Lego movies Category:Kids Movies Category:User-Based Movies Category:Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy Category:Comedy Films Category:Sequels Category:PG Category:September Category:2021 Category:Upcoming Category:10/10 IGN